Conniving Cupid
by A Seamless Getaway
Summary: I'm not the little oblivious sister Katniss thinks I am. When I see a problem, I definitely need to fix it, and these four hopeless kids DEFINITELY need it...and then maybe I can set my sights on one Rory Hawthorne
1. Chapter 1

AN: Forgive me if my Prim doesn't really fit the character! I'm not trying to write a MarySue!Prim, I'm just trying to show that she's more perceptive than she looks, and just as smart as Katniss. She only applies it differently. So, that's where I'm coming from. Also, I'm really new to the fandom, and I haven't gotten a THGs beta yet. So if there are any takers, I'd be indebted. I'm really sorry if I messed up with the character or while proofreading. ;) Enjoy!

**Conniving Cupid **

My name is Primrose Everdeen, and quite contrary to my sister's belief, I am not a clueless child. I've understood for a while that we were poor. I know how ruthless and oppressive our government is, and how dangerous a world we actually live in. I understand the pressure that Katniss has been under after our father's death in the mines so many years ago. I know that it's been really tough since mom shut down and went comatose and we both had to start relying on Katniss for food. And I _really_ know the danger she puts herself in when she goes under the fence with Gale to hunt. Not that I could ever tell her that. Because Katniss has been trying to keep me as innocent as possible since as long as I can remember.

I get other things too. Like love. I know that Katniss is happily oblivious to both Peeta and Gale. It was easy to figure out that Gale was in love with Katniss. It's the way that he glances at her in the lunchroom, and the way that he's protective of her whenever he's around. But I think that it's just a temporary thing. Gale doesn't really know what he wants; evidenced by the amount of time he spends with girls doing _unmentionable_ things in the slag heaps by the mines. Peeta was, admittedly, hard for a few months. I had originally thought that he was pining after Madge Undersee, the beautiful Mayor's daughter, since the only time I ever had to observe them was outside at recess while I swing. And, you have to admit that they _would _ look good together, in an attractive sort of way. That was, until I heard the story—quite by accident of course, _I'm not nosy.._. about what Peeta did for us. That's when everything just clicked.

It's a really unfortunate situation, because they both have high hopes of making Katniss theirs, and yet all Katniss is focused on is protecting her family. At this rate, all three of them will be single and miserable till the day they die. Gale won't do anything because of his too-big ego. And Peeta, he'll spend the time trying to build up the nerve to _try._ And my poor sister, she'll never get it. Because she's smart in a street sense, but she's clueless when it comes to love.

Another thing. Remember I mentioned Madge Undersee? Well. She's been in love with Gale since the first time she saw him; even though Gale was a _complete_ butthead. He still is. I can tell, because Katniss sometimes whispers to herself about how patient and _good_ Madge is when she thinks that I'm drifting off to sleep. Because Katniss likes to tuck me in and not leave until I'm dreaming because she's afraid of the impact my mother's shut-down has had on me. She really doesn't understand why Madge doesn't give Gale exactly what he's dishing out to her, because from what I've learned, she's very good at doing just that in school. Especially when they're making fun of Katniss.

In my opinion, Madge would have fought back a lot more if she wasn't still so enamored by him. And it's unfortunate because she's _so_ pretty. Seriously, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She could give models in the Capitol a run for their money. And I know that _plenty_ of guys in the District have a thing for her. Her beauty crosses the divides of our life. Young Peacekeeper soldiers turn from tight lipped, testosterone filled guys into complete _mush _when she's around—I've SEEN it. Seam guys whisper about her when they think they're alone…a few guys even beat off to her…whatever that means. Probably a game they like to play…like mud wrestling. And the town guys are all betting on who'll be the lucky guy to marry her one day. She'd be so much happier with one of them, she'd even be happier if she got involved with a Peacekeeper, but all she wants is stubborn, bullheaded Gale Hawthorne. And I think that it would actually do him some good to be with her. He'd have to try to keep up with her, and it'd take him down a peg or two, if you know what I mean.

Because I'm tired of watching all these stupid kids (and I say kids, because it's how they're acting) dance around each other and pretend to not feel for each other, I've decided to do something about it. So here's my plan. I'm going to set them up. And hopefully, with a lot of luck and some teenage hormones, I can get these sorry kids together, and restart their happiness. I'm tired of seeing the three of them deflate and mope around, while the fourth one (my darling big sister) obliviously traipses around the woods.

And I'm surprised nobody else has tried before me.

Now only if I could get some help. I better go find _Rory_.

O O O

I don't like it. But _Prim_ asked me to help her, and how could I say no to her? The thought alone makes my stomach do this awkward little flip. I wish I could ask Gale about it, but he'd probably only scoff and punch me. And I could never _ever_ tell mom about it. Because, I love the woman, but she's a serious busy-body while she does her deliveries. If I said anything then _everyone_ including _Prim_ would find out about it. I might as well paint a bulls-eye on my forehead for Katniss' arrows then.

Honestly, I'll say it again. It's a bad idea. There's no way in Panem that Katniss will drop her tough-girl act long enough for Peeta Mellark to bake his way into her heart. And as for setting up my brother _Gale_ with MADGE UDNERSEE? It's the craziest thing in the world. She's so hot, even more so because she has no idea that she really is. But it would be nice, if it were possible. Because then he'd have an actual reason to be a tough guy and he wouldn't have such a smug attitude when it came to girls, and he wouldn't be so testy at home, so he wouldn't smack me when I do stupid things around him. I've gotten the impression that Madge Undersee is very much like Primrose Everdeen. She isn't easily impressed. Which is basically the _only_ way that Gale gets with girls. Which could spell disaster.

If we could get Katniss and Peeta together though, it would be a big help. Because then maybe she'd be preoccupied just enough so that I could _finally_ make my move on Prim. Which sounds entirely too cowardly for my liking, but sometimes, you gatta face the facts, even if you don't like them. And right now, I'm afraid of Prim's rejection and Katniss' arrows. Which I think is pretty reasonable, since she can shoot an arrow through the eye of a squirrel fifty yards away.

The girl is scary.

In the meadow after school yesterday, Prim and I devised a plan. Or, I lay in the grass, watching the way her hair shone like gold in the sunlight, and tried to stop blushing and thinking about kissing her while Prim drew out a tentative plan. We've got some work to do, and it's going to be hard. But Prim is really, _really_ smart.

So we might have a chance.

And crap, I hope while I work with _Prim_ that I don't turn into an idiot like my brother and mess stuff up.

God, I'm doomed.

O O O

The plan was perfect! There was absolutely no way that these four dunderheads would get out of this. Rory and I were too smart, and the four idiots subject to this plan are too wrapped up in their own angst-ridden lives to see what's going to happen. For once, I'm genuinely happy to be going behind my sister's back.

Rory was the right choice, of course he was. Besides the fact that he's Gale's brother, and so by default knows Gale's personality and his little quirks; he's a guy. Which was crucial, because as much as I hate to admit it, I have absolutely _no clue_ how they think. If I did, then Rory Hawthorne would be under my spell, and I wouldn't care at all about the romantic lives of Madge, Katniss, Peeta, and Gale. I guess what I'm saying is I wouldn't be getting my romantic kicks vicariously.

You might think I'm too young to think about boys. I guess you're right. But at the same time, when there's so much starvation and unhappiness, I think that people should cling to whatever makes them happiest. And I think that Rory Hawthorne would make me the happiest. And because of what I'm trying to accomplish, what with putting Katniss and Peeta together and Madge and Gale with each other, you might think I'm being a hypocrite. But really, they aren't happy with the way things are. They just don't all realize that, and none of them know how to fix it. Or else they obviously would have.

Tonight, it was so hard to stop smiling, because all I could think about was how very soon, the plan would be put into motion. Almost to the point that Katniss almost caught on to the fact that I was up to something. And that was only because I didn't hear Lady bleating for me to feed her dinner. Rory and I had it all sorted out in a couple of hours, but it was hard at first, because he looked _so _good laying among the daffodils and the wildflowers, his thick dark hair hanging in his grey eyes. So I stared at the ground for a while, thinking about everything and nothing until the ideas started.

We decided mutually that it'd be easier to get Katniss and Peeta together first, because Gale will never turn to Madge while he thinks he's in love with Katniss. He's too loyal and steadfast to do a complete 180 like that. I know Katniss still wonders about why Peeta saved our family. Hopefully we can get them alone long enough that A) her guard is let down and she can trust him, and B) she can ask him about it. I think that when she does and, hopefully she gets a real answer from Peeta, she won't be able to help but love him. With them together, Gale will seek out anyone to help him sort through all of his emotions. With Madge there, it won't be too long until true feelings are revealed…and then the passion can take over long enough to convince Gale that he can't live without Madge.

Like I said; perfect. Kind of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long hiatus. College is consuming all of my time right now. Clubs and my Fraternity keep me rushing around…no pun intended…and essays and projects are already keeping me way too late into the night. I'm going to try to update more regularly, but I can't make any promises. Hopefully this chapter starts to make up for it! I had to work myself into the groove, since I kinda lost myself, so hopefully it's not too out of left field. Enjoy!**

_**Conniving Cupid Ch. 2 **_

Phase one of the plan is simple in theory. Katniss and Peeta will never talk to each other unless there is a catalyst propelling them to each other. Rory and I decided quite quickly that I would be that catalyst. However, _how_ we were going to accomplish this without giving away the whole plan—that would be no fun—was another issue entirely. Rory thought that Katniss would be too naïve to think that I would be capable of such a nefarious plan. I know Katniss. She may not be perceptive to things like _love_, but she is perceptive to her surroundings. And she'd definitely realize as soon as Peeta started talking to her that something unnatural was happening. The one problem was Rory was very right. She would blame Peeta, and then we'd be worse off than we were now.

It took us a while, mainly because Rory looked so good that day and the way he was lounging in the meadow with the sun behind him made him _glow_ and he looked beautiful. I couldn't think straight, not with his bare forearms showing off his developing muscles and those _dimples… _it was enough to make any girl go mush in the head—even one as brilliant as I. Finally, I gathered enough brainpower to get my creative powers flowing. We decided that if I just _happened_ to see Peeta after school, and we just _spontaneously_ started talking to each other than when Katniss finally caught up to me it would be nothing but rude to talk to him, and even ruder if she didn't ask him to walk with us. Meanwhile, Rory would be playing interference, first with Katniss so that I had time to get to Peeta, and then by keeping Gale away from us long enough for bonding to occur. Hopefully by the end of the walk to the Seam Peeta and Katniss would be on more than just an idea and I could move on with the plan.

When the bell rings at the end of the day, I'm the first one out of my seat, leaving my notebook for collection before scurrying out into the hallway. Because we're in the section for school specifically for mid-level students the hallways are already starting to fill. If I'm right, that means that the upper-level students were dismissed a few minutes ago, meaning that if I don't hurry Madge and Peeta will have already started back toward Town, the _exact_ opposite direction as where I need Peeta to be going. I burst through the doors, walking quickly toward the gate that separates the playground from the path toward the Seam and Town division.

Peeta's there as always, leaning against the wall with his hands shoved down into his pockets, his blue cotton button down rolled up at the sleeves and his tie loosened for comfort. Madge must be running late. I slow down my walk, looking around quickly to make it look like I'm trying to find Katniss, then 'accidently' knock into an upperclassman and spill all of my books onto the ground. The upperclassmen moves away automatically, muttering detestable phrases, but that's not important. Peeta is. And he's already on his knees gathering a chunk of loose-leaf paper that's about to be threatened by a vicious stampede of lower-level students. Vick should be in their midst, his nose pressed to the musty pages of some old book. I kneel down as well, and Peeta and I brush fingers as I grab ahold of my textbook _English; a Modern Guide to Grammar. _

"Oh, thank you so much. I can't believe I didn't see that boy! You must think that I'm _such_ a klutz."

Peeta is shaking his head violently, a nervous smile on his lips as he reaches for another notebook. "No, no I wouldn't…I mean I don't. Uh, it was his fault anyway, he wasn't paying attention."

I smile at him and he blushes. "I'm Primrose. Primrose Everdeen. But you can call me Prim. You're…Peeta?"

He looks surprised, pleasantly so and cocks his head. "You know who I am?"

I shrug, going back to pick up my books. "I've heard it mentioned a few times."

Peeta opens his mouth to inquire exactly _where_ he heard it, but for once Katniss has the perfect timing. _Good job Rory_.

"Prim! There you are! I was looking all over the playground for you. What are you doing all the way over…"

Clearly she's realizing that there's a boy with me on the ground. And when her eyes finally stop on Peeta, she freezes. I'm confused. Surprise I was expecting. A little discomfort, definitely. But this? Has she had some prior interaction with him that I had never heard of before? Something is wrong. Because she's just standing there. And he's just as frozen. It's like nothing else in the world registers with them. I could be taken in the Reaping and she wouldn't notice now.

"Katniss?" I ask, lighting grabbing her hand and tugging. I have to get them out of this trance…or whatever it is. I have to figure out what's happening. I'm in the darkness, and I hate that.

She sucks in a breath of air and blinks, looking down at me like she's just woken from a nap. "Hm? Oh. We have to get back to the house, Prim. Mom will worry." It's a lie. Mom doesn't even know what day of the week it is. For all she knows, this is a Saturday. But I play along and nod my head. Peeta stands up too and shoves his hands in his pockets. I can see Madge coming out from the school.

"Thank you so much Peeta for helping me." He nods, but he's still looking at Katniss. She nods her thanks, silent but she's actually _communicating_ with him.

"Well uh…I better get going then…" He starts to back up slowly. Madge is standing still, watching us. Gale is starting to march this way, a determined look on his face. Oh crap.

"Katniss…he helped me with my books and you're not even going to offer if he wants to walk with us?"

"But Prim…he's…and we…"

He's shaking his head, and if this boy ruins my plan being a gentleman then I'm going to be severely upset with him. "Oh, no Prim it's fine…"

Katniss is looking up at Peeta again, studying him. She heard him call me Prim. I basically told her that I had put my seal of approval on Peeta. She _has_ to understand that he's a nice guy. She has to be willing to let him walk with us. But she's still not moving. I'm not sure she even knows how to talk anymore.

"_Katniss…_"

Peeta's standing still, watching us. "Please, Peeta? Walk with us?" He looks at Katniss, quizzically. Gale has stopped moving, unsure, watching our interaction. Madge is moving slowly toward us, but she looks more curious than anything. She nods.

I'm a genius.

OoO

I watch as Peeta starts to walk with Katniss and Prim toward the Seam. He looks so happy, an extra bounce in his step as he begins to chat with Prim, already talking his ear off. I bet he loves it. I can _see_ his boyish smile from the way he's talking to her. I'm happy for him. He's been in love with Katniss since he started noticing girls. He's been bugging me to talk about her since he figured out that I'm friends with her. He's hopeless, but maybe this is the start of something.

Gale on the other hand, he's watching them and looking like he just got kicked in the chest. He's confused and looks like he's ready to hit someone. And if I don't get out of here, I'll be that someone. I'd rather not have a scathing verbal match with Gale after a long day of test taking. All I want to do is get home without getting sneered at and play the piano until mother wakes up from her sleep.

The odds however, don't seem to be in my favor. I've just gotten to the gate, when I hear Gale stomping forward, crushing the gravel beneath him as he moves. I try quickening my pace, reaching to open the metal gate and escape toward my house, when an imposing hand clamps down onto it, keeping it securely shut. I refuse to face him though. If I do, he'll only get the satisfaction from watching me crumble.

"What's the hurry Undersee? Afraid to get coal on your dress?" His voice is hard and cold. If I didn't like him so much, I'd have an incredibly fun time destroying his cocky attitude. But I do so I just let him steamroll me into the ground.

"Let me past Gale. I need to go home." She sounds pathetic. God, why does it have to be _him_ that she loves so much? It would be so much easier to be in love with one of the Town boys or a Peacekeeper.

"Why? What do _you_ have to do at home that's so important? Your life is perfect princess, don't try to say otherwise. You've never had to worry about starvation or freezing to death during the winter season. You'll never have to worry about the reaping either. I bet daddy fixes it up real nice so you get to stay safe while people like us suffer."

She looks down at the ground. That was mean, even for him. He must be even more upset than she had thought over Katniss and Peeta walking together. She says nothing.

"Come on, princess. Won't you even say something? Or are you too good to talk to a Seam rat like me? Hmm?"

"Gale. Let me go. Now."

"Or what? Will you cry your big tears and call for someone to save you? Guess what. Nobody likes you. That's the real reason that Peeta decided to walk with Katniss. It was because he can't stand you either. You're pathetic."

That hit too close to home. I try being forceful when I next speak, but it ends up being only a whisper. "If that's why he didn't walk with me, I wonder what reason Katniss would have to not walk with _you_."

Gale hears it anyway. His body tenses and then seems to deflate like all the air is rushing out of him. She didn't want to wait until he came back; she didn't think she could handle his harsh words any longer and so she pushed past him and walked as quickly as she could toward her house. Gale didn't follow.

OooO

"So you're the one that decorates all the cookies in the window? They're so beautiful! You must have had to work really hard to get that good."

Peeta laughs and shakes his head. He's no longer nervous about walking alone with me and Katniss. He's at ease now. Better yet, he's not fixated on what Katniss is thinking about any of this…or at least he's pretending that her silence isn't affecting him.

"Well, if you want…you could come over to the bakery and I could teach you how to do some designs…you _both_ could. With a little practice, the _whole_ District can see your pretty creation." He looks up at Katniss and flashes a tentative smile, before looking back down at me.

Smooth, Peeta. Katniss is smiling a little and trying not to show it. It's the first time I've ever seen a boy have that kind of effect on her, and I take a minute to take it all in. Katniss' eyes are shiny and there's a faint blush to her cheeks. She looks beautiful. More so than usual.

"Really?! Can we Katniss? Please?" I give her the puppy eyes. She's never been able to resist my puppy eyes. Katniss can be the scariest person. She can be the most stubborn too. Except with me. When she's dealing with me, she's the kindest, most gentle person in the District. Then she cares.

"Well I…a…fine."

I jump and throw my arms around her and squeeze as hard as I can.

"Can I go to the Hawthorne's and tell Rory? Please? I bet he'll be so jealous!"

"Sure, Prim. Just be home in an hour to help start dinner."

I grin and give her a nod and a hug. Then turn and wave shyly at Peeta, making him smile widely at me. I spend a few minutes inside, trying to give them plenty of time before exiting the house through the back door and sneaking around toward the front. Katniss and Peeta are talking quietly, in the yard. Whatever they're saying, it's serious because neither are smiling much.

Peeta says something, and gives her a sad smile, before turning around and slowly starting to walk away. Katniss watches him leave, biting her bottom lip. Whatever he said really got to her. As she gets to the doorway, she turns back and looks toward Town, before walking inside and slowly closing the door.

I can't wait to tell Rory.

**Thanks again for reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can, as stated above. Have a good week guys and girls!**

**Josh**


	3. Chapter 3

I walk away. If Gale sees my tears, he'll only use it against me and my heart already bleeds with his cruel words and harsh glares. Like my father says, don't allow your enemies to find your weakness. Right now, Gale is my enemy, as much as I wish differently. I keep my head up and my shoulders back, although I feel rigid and unnatural, almost jerky as I essentially flee.

How could Gale think I'm so malicious? It hurts me to think he could actually think I'd take joy in his suffering. He thinks I parade around the District without care, blind to the suffering around me. He thinks I don't pay attention to the tragedies of the mines and the innocent deaths around me. I see. God, do I. I know the winter season is a death sentence in the Seam. I know that starvation is rampant even during the summer months. I know the diseases that kill the miners…if they survive the collapses. I understand their contempt for the Capitol and the President. I just wish he could see that I have no choice but to act like I'm in love with the Capitol. My family is watched closely to ensure our cooperation. Any signs of dissidence would be met swiftly and violently, and the repercussions wouldn't end with the loss of our lives. The whole District would be punished. Hence, my perfected acting skills. I have to pretend to love everything I hate to ensure the safety of everyone.

Mamma is on the divan when I storm into the house. I don't see her at first, but then I hear her chuckle, which startles me as I drop my school books on the kitchen table.

"Had a rough day?" She was sitting on the couch, a book laying forgotten on her lap and a heavy blanket covering her lap. Her skin is pale, and there are dark circles beneath her eyes that say more than I wish.

"Mamma, you shouldn't be up. Doctor Faustus said that you needed to rest."

She only pats the rocking chair next to her, and smiles at me coyly. I settle on the edge of the seat, and it's only after I've stopped fidgeting that she finally speaks. "Who is he?"

I feel my cheeks heat up immediately and my mother flashes a triumphant smile she generally uses with my father when she wins an argument. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She shakes her head and her lips curve upward. "So stubborn. Just like your father." She pats my leg, and then grabs a hold of my hand. "I was young once. I imagine your expression now is the same I wore when I had first met your father. Now, don't insult my intelligence and tell me who his is, darling."

I shrug, suddenly feeling very shy. A new experience around my mother. "He's a boy from school. From the Seam."

"Ah." My mother nods. "In your grade?"

I shake my head. "No. He's a year above me."

She looks puzzled—I've never seen that look before on her. "How did you meet?"

"He sells us the strawberries every Wednesday and Saturday."

She raises an eyebrow at me, but says nothing as she glances around the room. Probably thinking about all the bugs in the house, at this moment probably recording every word we utter. If she says his name, the Capitol will be able to find out anything they want about him and his family. She doesn't want that either.

"Come, dear, let's go out to the rose garden. I'd like to get some fresh air and enjoy the flowers one last time before the frost kills them." She raises herself on shaky legs, refusing my help when I offer. We make our way slowly through the dining room, and the relaxing room—past my piano and the flat screen television provided by the Capitol for our enjoyment—and into the garden.

The chill hits like a ton of bricks, and although I shudder and draw my sweater tighter to my body, mother seems unaffected. We trudge slowly through the garden, staying on the gravel paths as we make our way deeper into the depths of flowers. Neither of us talk. We only admire the vibrant colors and the fragrant scents.

Finally, at a stone bench surrounded by lavender and set next to a small fountain, we stop. Mother lowers herself gracefully and then motions for me to sit. When I do, mother has lost her smile.

"I won't pretend that this relationship with Mr. Hawthorne is a welcome development, Magpie. Neither will I pretend that your father will be thrilled when he finds out—and he will. This is incredibly risky, not only for Mr. Hawthorne but also for your future. As the daughter of a politician we had hoped you'd find love in the Capitol and escape the horrors of the Districts, or at least would have the luck to marry a high ranking peacekeeper like Harrison Cray."

Harrison Thread? The first son of Lieutenant Thread the devoted psychopath to President Snow? How could mother and father wish for me to marry someone connected in any way to that man? Mother senses my bristling anger. She always can read me.

"But, I can see that you've already given your heart away to him. I cannot be the person to stop you from living out your dreams. I assume he does not share your romantic inclinations?"

I shake my head, frustrated. My eyes burn, but I keep the tears at bay. "No. He hates me for the life I live and the 'privileges' he assumes I enjoy. He just…he gets _so angry_ at me every time I see him and I don't know what to do, mamma."

She smiles. "If I know one thing, Magpie, it's that if this relationship is meant to happen it will. You're _smart_. You've gained your father's cunning and my eloquence. You'll find a way to communicate with him. Remember, it's only worthwhile if it requires a challenge."

It's at that moment that father decides to burst upon us, his eyes blazing with righteous anger. "What are you two _doing_ out here? It's freezing out here and you've just recovered from the last migraine."

"We were just getting some fresh air dear. Come, I'll get Charles to make some herbal tea while dinner is being prepared." I rise with her, but I stay behind. Father and I watch her as she moves through the flowers toward the back door. I think we both feel like we're watching something spectacular that will soon disappear.

When she finally is enveloped by the light of the house, father turns to me, anger returned. "What were you thinking? You know she needs her rest! When will you learn to be responsible and not just think about your own problems?"

I only nod and look down at the ground. "Sorry, father."

He nods, but he's looking at the back door again. He's lost to a different thought.

OooO

School is a joke. All the students know it. So do the teachers. There is nothing being taught that can equip us for the life we face outside these walls. Not that I blame the school for not adequately preparing us for a life of starvation. How could they teach us how to survive the long winters or how to circumvent the fence without Peacekeepers knowing? If they dared, they'd be arrested on grounds of treason and executed. The Capitol watches, even here. Their power is limitless and we know it.

Usually during school I sit bitterly looking outside and wishing I was a bird. They're lucky. The Capitol can't do anything to regulate their lives. They can move freely in and out of our prison. They can enjoy the woods and the lake and the hills without fear of punishment. They have nothing to fear on Reaping day. All they have to do is sing and find food. They're probably the freest things in Panem.

On worse days, when everything pisses me off and the only thing I want to do is throw a punch at anyone who looks at me the wrong way I sit and think about the future. Next year, I'll be lucky enough not to have to come back to this _fine _establishment. Instead, I'll have the privilege of working in the dark, musty mines. If I'm lucky I'll get into the forest once a month. If I'm lucky I won't be crushed in a mining accident or killed by the disease rampant among long time workers of the mines. What's guaranteed is a life of exhaustion, coal and suffering.

But today, I can think of neither. The only thing ringing in my head is Undersee's biting retort. I didn't think that anything that girl could say would be able to get under my skin, but this has. For what reason did Katniss have to be so distant? Had he done something? Forgotten something? Ever since that damned walk with Mellark two days ago, she's been abnormally quiet. She's even missed their morning hunting session. He's had to check the snares and the fishing lines by himself twice now. That is, after looking like an idiot waiting in the clearing for her and jumping at every sound only to become disappointed. He'd have to talk to her, that is, if he could only find her first.

When school ends, he rushes out of school, his gaze sweeping through the crowd with deadly accuracy. But she's already gone. Again. Dejectedly, he turns and starts back the way he came. The elementary school is just behind the secondary school, and he's gotta pick up Vick, Rory, and Posy today. He finds Vick and Rory by the gate to the playground, but no Posy. When he asks, they only point toward the rusting jungle gym. It's been Posy's favorite thing in the school grounds since she'd been old enough to start the preparatory program for school. She's like a little monkey when she swings and climbs on the metal mountain. She's small and lithe enough to enjoy everything it has to offer. He's glad she's found something that makes her so happy.

He's dodging little giggling midgets and squealing preteens when he hears her cry. It's unmistakable. It starts as a low wail then soars to a high, grating sob. He's used to it at home. When Rory 'accidently' knocks over her block tower or when she's fallen down in their sloping back yard and frightened herself, he's often heard her cry. Never has he heard her in the playground though. He starts to run toward her, intent on getting her out of whatever trouble she could have possibly managed to get herself into here. Thoughts of broken bones and skinned knees are flashing across his eyes. But it's much worse when he finally reaches her. She's been surrounded by two town boys, and they've just pushed Posy down. He sees red. He'll kill them. But someone's beaten them to it.

Someone's thrown something, and it bounces off the largest of the boy's heads. It bounces when it hits the hardened ground and rolls toward him. It's an apple, shiny and red, with a small bite in one side. It'd be funny if he wasn't so pissed. But then the thrower of the fruit is here.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

It's Undersee. The sun's behind her and its rays make her look like she's practically _glowing_. She's got this white sundress on under a purple cardigan that's hugging her body. Probably cost a month's wages to have it made and shipped over here. Her cheeks are flushed the way they are after one of their fights. She looks _scary._

"Hey lady! You're going to be in big trouble when I tell that you threw that apple at me!" He's playing the victim card? Oh hell no.

"Not as much trouble as you'll be in tonight when I send the Peacekeepers to your houses. I wonder what your parents will say when they arrest you both."

"You can't do that." Second dweeb. He's got a sniveling voice. It's whiney and high pitched. He's a smartass.

"What's going to stop me? You'll find I have a _lot_ of power in this district. As the mayor's daughter I can pretty much make up my own rules."

"Charlie…" Second dweeb sure does have a lot of balls.

"_Don't_ tell me you're going to cry. If you can pick on a little girl, surely you're tough enough to get punished for it. Still, I'd hate to be you." She sighs, leans in and smiles at them…it's very unpleasant. "You know what they do to little boys when they arrive at Peacekeeper headquarters don't you?"

They both shake their heads.

"No? Surely you've heard the gun shots?" They both nod. So do a lot of kids circling them, watching the situation unfold. Undersee's got a crowd and she's using it. "Well. They use you as target practice. See, they have this big field behind the building. They'll let you go, and then they'll start shooting when you start running. Hopefully you'll stand more of a chance since you're smaller. Most people don't make it half way across the field."

"Hey lady, we're sorry. Please…please don't tell the Peacekeepers on us!"

"Hmm. But how do I know you'll never do it again?"

"We won't! I didn't even want to do it in the first place! Charlie wanted to mess with her! I said it was a bad idea!"

"Shut up Limber! You're the one that pushed her!"

"I did not!"

"Did!"

"Boys! _Boys_…I think we can come to an agreement. Since it's your first offense, I'll let you off easy. All you have to do is prove to me that you won't pick on anyone again."

"What?"  
"Tell us! We'll do anything!"

"Say you're sorry."

"We're sorry!" They both said. They looked like they'd piss their pants any second from now.

"Do you think they meant it Posy?"

Posy regards them, then looks up at Undersee and shakes her head.

"Well…then I guess I'll have to call the Peacekeepers…"

They're on their knees in front of Posy. She looks down at them, regarding them with a frown.

"We're sorry!"  
"Please don't let the Peacekeepers kill us!"

Posy looks up at Madge, pivoting her body, and nods.

"Run off now. And if I hear you picked on _anyone_ ever again, well…you better be good at running."

They flee. They don't even look back. Posy starts to giggle, and the rest of the kids around them disperse, jeering at the boys and laughing. Undersee is down on her knees in front of Posy, wiping her tears with her sweater and whispering something, which makes Posy giggle. It's time to make his presence known.

"Hey Posy, are you ok?"

Posy runs to him, and hugs his legs tightly, making him grin widely. Then she looks up at him with big, wet eyes. She nods, wipes her snot on one of her sleeves. "Miss Madge made those boys so scared! Did you see it Gale?"

She's so enthusiastic. He glances up in time to see Madge, a grin on her face, spin around and start down the lane toward Town.

He has to do it. Not because what she did was so spectacular, but because it was to help protect Posy. That's something he won't soon forget.

"Hey Undersee!"

She turns and looks at him, her smile fading a little.

"Thanks."

She nods, the smile returning. "Anytime."

**Hey guys! Some background and a little gadge. Sorry for the long space between updates. Midterms are coming up and I've got a lovely case of the flu. Hopefully it'll leave me soon so I can focus on this. How am I doing? Let me know! **

**Josh**


	4. Chapter 4

"So then, everything is going to plan."

"Surprisingly", Rory conceded while shredding a daffodil absentmindedly. "I thought Gale would've ripped Mellark a new one for hanging out with Katniss. And he even acted ok with Undersee after school."

"_Madge _can take care of herself. She's always held her own. It's Peeta and Gale we really have to watch out for. Peeta's breaking out of his shell, but it's happening to slowly."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well. Peeta invited us to his bakery to help with the cupcakes. And if you happened to stop by because you're doing errands for your mother and just _happened_ to ask me to come with you….they'd be left alone."

"And getting some alone time might make Mellark buck up and get the ball moving?"

"Exactly."

"Well…I guess that could work…"

"Of _course_ it'll work. Be a little more enthusiastic about it won't you? Besides, they haven't caught on yet right?"

"Well…no. But what about Gale and Madge?"

"Hmm…that's a tricky one."

"The Harvest Festival is coming up soon…maybe that could be used to our advantage."

Her smile widened, her cheeks warming as she moved closer, gripping his shirt with both hands. "Rory that's perfect! Madge is always one of the participants in the 'win a date' contest. Usually the Head Peacekeeper's son wins though, which could be potentially problematic."

"Well we'll have to stuff the ballots and when Gale wins he'll _have_ to go on a date with her."

"We can't get caught by the peacekeepers though. They'd throw us in the prison for tampering with an official sanctioned event."

"Which is _why_ we'll have to be sneaky. Thank god I'm a Hawthorne Prim. I've learned from Gale."

"Mh. Though I'm not sure that's necessarily a good thing. _Hopefully_ you don't take after his thick-headedness."

"I'd take offense to that, if it wasn't so true." He grinned, relishing the chance to insult his older brother without the immediate pounding afterward. Apparently boys got a kick out of it. "I'd be dead if he heard that."

She giggled, then immediately felt embarrassed because of it and tried to back pedal to the conversation, pushing a strand of hair behind her hair. Except Rory decided at that moment to poke her in the side, causing her to squeal and fall backward onto the ground.

He climbed onto her and began to mercilessly run his fingers up and down her sides, causing her to writhe on the ground and laugh, pushing against him and trying to struggle. Finally, he stopped, and leaned down closer, grinning up at her.

"I win?"

She huffed, "not that it was a fair fight, but yes."

He grinned wider, and winked at her "I like it when you laugh."

"Really?"

"Really…"

She was acutely aware of how close they were becoming. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "We…we should go! Katniss will be looking for me soon…a—and your mother will send Gale out if you aren't home to help her with dinner."

His smile faded some, but he complied, scooting off of her and then helping her to stand. "So… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Remember to come to the bakery so that I can escape and Katniss and Peeta can get some time alone."

He nodded, cleared his throat as if to say something else, then waved and started walking toward his house.

The rest of the way home she kicked herself for stopping what could have been their moment.

…

"So the first thing we have to do is spread the icing evenly over the top. The more even the coating, the easier it'll be to decorate, and the more appealing they'll be to customers."

They were in the Mellark bakery on a slow grey Thursday learning how to ice cupcakes. Surprisingly, she was enjoying herself; even with the ridiculous cotton aprons they were forced to wear that starkly contrasted their coal dusted clothes.

"We have any color icing that you want…so just pick whatever color attracts your attention."

She hesitated, her eyes sweeping over the clay jars of icing, unsure of what to pick. Prim on the other hand, was busy dipping the dull blade of her knife into the jar of pink icing, a smile spread across her face.

"I think you should use green."

She glanced sideways, and felt her cheeks heat up, though she couldn't understand if it was from a blast of heat emanating in waves from the oven or because of Peeta's close proximity. No matter the case, she quickly dipped her knife in green. Not because he had suggested it of course. No.

"Now how did you do _that_ little duck?" Her cupcake was frosted, and looked about as good as one of the display cupcakes in the Mellark's scratched and fogged windows. The ones she could never have afforded for her sister.

"Peeta helped me."

She got caught up with watching as, with deft fingers Peeta poured more icing into little clear plastic bags, twisting the ends tightly with firm movements. When he looked up from his work and saw her, he smiled, another blush forming around the apples of his cheeks. She couldn't deny that _her_ cheeks weren't heating up. Definitely not from the heat of the kitchen.

"Now comes the fun part. The base is done so now you can create any design you want. It's the freedom of expression that you don't usually find in this world that makes this job so much fun."

"Can you help me make a flower?"

"Of course. Here." He helped Prim hold one of the little bags filled with pink icing, and with slow, methodical movements began to help her squeeze out icing, the form of a petal beginning to take shape. With each petal, Peeta guided her less and less until the moment arrived where Prim discovered that she alone was making the designs that she had so intently stared at before. And although they were nowhere near as good as Peeta's, they were wonderful in her mind.

"Katniss do you need any help?"

"No." It came out harder than she had meant too, and though she started to apologize, she saw Peeta's shoulder's deflate and knew the damage had already been dealt. She promised herself to be nicer to him, and settled to slowly, as to not waste any icing, to draw a bow on hers.

…..

She had just finished her first cupcake and was busy preparing her second, laughing and joking with Prim and Peeta, who had been impersonating people around the district when the door had blown open and in had bounded Rory.

"Hullo Katniss, Prim, Peeta. What are you two doing so far from the Seam?"

"Peeta invited us to help him decorate cupcakes. It might be one of the best things I've ever done."

"What are you doing here Rory? Gale bring a little extra money from the Hob today?" Katniss felt self-conscious, with her newly bleached apron tied tightly around her figure.

"Ma sent me to run some errands before supper and I saw you through the window. Prim, do you wanna come help me collect the laundry from the Pruitts?"

"Sure." She threw off her apron as she spoke, and although Katniss wanted to protest, her voice got caught in her throat as Prim's smile shown at her and waved frantically. Instead, she watched helplessly as their forms retreated through the bakery.

"So…do you want me to help frost the rest of these so you can take them back?"

She nodded, struck silent by the sudden realization that she was alone and had no way to escape without being completely obvious.

"What color…"  
"Peeta?" She said it so fast that she wasn't sure if he at first was sure that she had actually spoken. But she had and now that she had started she couldn't seem to keep the words inside of her. They had been burning a pit in her stomach since her their walk home.

"Yeah?" He had stopped his ministrations, dropping the bag of icing onto the counter, and although a small trickle of the stuff seeped out onto the table, he made no move to clean it.

"About what you said? Why?"

"Why? I don't understand." He cocked his head, took a step forward, then shoved his hands into his pockets quickly, blushing and diverting his eyes to the window.

"You said you'd never pity me. That you never could. Why?"

His laughter startled her, and she took a step backward, wondering if maybe her question had somehow pushed him into a fit of insanity, but he just shook his head and smiled. "Because, you don't need it Katniss. You never needed it. You are strong, and you rise above everything thrown into your path. You take care of your sister. Not just yourself. And that's why I don't pity you. I wish that you would be able to understand that not everybody does"

She nodded, her mouth suddenly dry. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I just assumed that…well. You know with the bread and you walking us home and talking with Prim that…you know."

He nodded. "Don't. Don't apologize. I don't want that either. I just want you to see, at least once, that everyone you call a 'townie' doesn't use you to make themselves feel better. That some of us can actually care about your wellbeing without making it all about us."

She nodded. They were close. Very close to each other. Close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his chest. She stepped back quickly, another blush appearing on his cheeks. Peeta had turned and walked to the window, leaning heavily against the window's ledge, and breathing deeply before turning around.

"Katniss…"

"Yes?" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and smiled.

"Will you be at the Harvest Festival?"

"Yes. You?"

"Mhm. I have to. I promised Madge I'd watch the crowd and bid on her if nobody picked her. She's doing that picnic bid again, you see."

Katniss nodded, biting the inside of her cheek, her eyes roaming the freshly done cupcakes.

"Maybe we can hang out. When we get there?"

He looked so hopeful. And truthfully, there was a small part of her that had jumped at the proposal, though she couldn't decide quite why.

"I'd like that."

**A little OC I think, but I might like it actually. I'm not sure though. Tell me what you think? I have to try to equally place Katniss and Peeta in here too, but I promise that this is Gadge and there will be HEAVY Gadge coming up soon! I promise! Please tell me what you think? Only a small percentage review, and it only takes a second. I need the feedback, because it's the most ingenious way for me to get better at writing. Thanks! **

**Josh **


	5. Chapter 5

"What if you don't get picked and you just end up standing there with everyone staring?"

"Well, aren't you the epitome of optimism today, Peeta" Madge dryly remarked, hugging her arms tighter around her waist as another breeze clawed at her sweater, seeking out exposed skin. She turned and smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry. Katniss does a lot of things, but she doesn't stand people up. If she promised to go with you, then she'll be by your side until _you_ screw it up."

"Well gee, thanks for the pep talk." He nudged her with his shoulder, and smiled at her. "You don't have to worry either. If nobody is smart enough to bid on you, I'll just have to come save the day."

"Mhm, my knight in baker's apron. You really are the best."

"That's generally true of best friends, Madge."

"Who's the one person you hope _doesn't_ win your ballot Madgey?"

"Harrison Thread-"  
"_Speak of the devil_." Peeta muttered with thinly veiled amusement. She had to fight the urge to elbow him in the gut.

Harrison Thread, nephew of Head Peacekeeper Cray, was sauntering toward them with a haughty smile gracing his face. As he neared, she noticed the flash of venom in his pale blue eyes and felt a pang of nervousness overcome her. Reaching forward quickly so that she had no time to protest, he pressed his lips to her knuckles, nuzzling them gently before releasing quickly to turn to Peeta.

"Mellark."

Peeta nodded at Harrison, but remained silent. Noticing Harrison's clenched jaw, he took a step back from her. Feeling alone and trapped without his reassuring presence, she had to fight the urge to pull him back to her, until she adopted her role as gracious, virginal mayor's daughter.

"Peeta was just walking me to the festival. _He_ is of the noble character that believes girls shouldn't have to walk unaccompanied in public." She could almost see Harrison's shoulder's settle slightly, his jaw loosening and his grin becoming more relaxed.

"A splendid sentiment, if I do say so and one that I wholeheartedly like to practice. Although…there's only one in particular I much enjoy taking strolls with Ms. Undersee. Can you guess who that someone may be?"

She pretended to contemplate his words, and then shook her head. "I haven't any idea, Harrison. You're as mysterious as they come in this district." The only correct way to engage in conversation with Harrison Thread was to continually stroke his ego throughout the conversation.

He smiled again, kissed her palm lightly, then whirled back to Peeta. "You can run off Mellark, I'll gladly walk her from here. Go and find that Seam brat you've been running around with. What's her name…Everdin?"

"Everdeen, Peacekeeper Thread."

"Ah. Why you'd want to spend time with anything from _that_ part of the District I'll never know."

Peeta nodded, before quickly waving and scurrying away. A quick, subtle glance over his shoulder and then he was gone.

"Walk with me?"

It wasn't so much a suggestion as an order, but she took his arm anyway.

"Excited for today? You must be…getting to stand up on the stage and know every boy is either hoping to win a date with you or jealous because they know they can't."

"Mhm. It's…_thrilling_ Harrison."

They reach the town square. It's been decorated and shifted from a bland, open market to a festive, energetic space. It's actually a lot more appealing, even if it's only for the colorful paper and the decorated stage. Around the area, set up in no particular arrangement. Families and friends are spread out, buying and selling, laughing and playing. It's the freest they get to feel here, other than Christmas and the post-Reaping celebrations.

"Shall we go and grab some sugar sticks before they run out?"

She smiled but extracted her hand. "If only. But I must get ready for the bidding. I'll see you soon though. Maybe afterward?"

Looking put out, he nodded. "Why…sure. I'll save you some."

When she was finally away from him she hurried to Katniss and Peeta, who were waiting for her at the baker's booth. She couldn't wait to enjoy five minutes of freedom.

…..

The stage is creaky and looks unsafe. Large sections need replacing before the Reaping comes, but the paperwork for that is somewhere buried on her father's desk. As she looks across at the gathering just beneath her, she sees Harrison Thread and his cronies edging their way toward the front, their Peacekeeper uniforms glinting in the fall sun. In the back, almost scowling is Gale Hawthorne. Prim and Posy are in his arms, and although they're surely heavy, he makes it look effortless. Then there's Peeta, standing next to Katniss and biting his lip. He looks so happy that for once she doesn't mind if Thread wins just so Peeta can stay next to Katniss and have a little fun before he has to return to work.

She doesn't even hear her name called until Annabell Turner nudges her forward.

"The lovely Ms. Madge Undersee enjoys practicing her piano and cups of hot chocolate under the stars. Looks like she's a hopeless romantic, and a _lovely_ one at that. She's promised to provide a hearty meal, and with a pretty face like that, I'm sure it'll be a close count."

Why did her father make her do this every year? It wasn't as if he was in attendance though she assumed one or two of the on duty Peacekeepers kept him well informed. It wasn't like the winner wasn't expected. Thread was already winking at her from the stands and she supposed in the back of her mind she was already gearing up for a conversation entirely about him. So when the name is called and its _Gale Hawthorne_ she's a little stunned. Enough that she doesn't stop the heated blush already blooming across her face or the quick glance at Gale. His mouth is open in surprise like he doesn't quite know what's happening.

When it's over, and the girls are dismissed to enjoy the rest of the festivities, she stands there frozen for a few minutes. She can't wrap her head around what just happened, a sensation altogether foreign for her. Finally, as she makes her way shakily down the stairs, she prays that her knees won't give out on her now, here in front of everyone. She grips the railing tighter, letting the splinters sink into her palm. In the crowd Peeta is staring, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Katniss looks confused, staring first at Madge and then Gale, but she has no time to worry about what her friend is thinking because Harrison is stalking toward Gale, who's already squaring his shoulders. This could get bad, and she knows she needs to diffuse this as quickly as possible.

She scurries forward, stumbles once, and then is in front of a fuming, charging Harrison. "Harrison. Harrison, let him alone he didn't do anything. Harrison!" Her palms rest against firm chest, and although she pushes she does nothing to stop him. There is fire in his eyes. Katniss and Peeta are edging closer. Some of the crowd is wandering back toward them.

"Madge, get out of the way."

"Harrison. Harrison he didn't do anything wrong. Don't start a scene."

He growls, low in his throat and then pushes her. She lands hard on the ground, but doesn't stay down for more than a few seconds before she's up and after him. Harrison, however, has already reached his target. Although he's several inches shorter than Gale, he doesn't look intimidated. In fact, as he jabs his finger into Gale's broad chest and mutters something angrily, she observes that he is on an even plane. They are equally matched, and Harrison knows this, something that probably makes him angrier.

"_Hey_! I didn't do shit," Gale heatedly retorts, taking a step closer. Behind them, several Peacekeepers clutch their holstered guns in case things escalate.

"Harrison!" She grabs his shoulders and spins him toward her. Gale looks startled that she's come. She's startled she's entered the middle of this. "Harrison, leave him alone."

"I'm not through with this…_prick_ Margaret. Go to the florists' booth and pick out a nice bouquet. I'll be along to buy it for you after I deal with _him_." He narrows his eyes and clenches his fists, turning back to Gale, who looks ready to murder.

"He didn't do _anything_ Harrison. You can't go around beating innocent civilians. That is not a sanctioned activity by the Capitol. You can only do something if he's committed anything and as far as I know he's done nothing but participate in a _legal_ fair activity."

"He bet on you Margaret. You're _mine_ and he stole you away. Now I'm going to teach him what happens when one meddles in things he ought not to meddle in."

She stepped between them, back up against Gale's chest and her hands clamped down onto Harrison's armored shoulders. "There was never a guarantee that you'd win, and I am not _yours _Harrison. I do not have a 'Property of Harrison Thread' label on my dress and I do not wish to have one. And furthermore…furthermore I feel rather insulted that you think of me as nothing but a prize." She stalks away a few steps, and rubs angrily at her eye, as if brushing a single, scorching tear.

The effect was as desired. Harrison glared once more at Gale, and then turned to attend to Madge, placing his hands onto her forearms and pulling her to him. "I don't think of you as only a prize, darling. But you must understand that you _are_ a prize. You are beautiful and wonderful and nothing at all I expected you would be when I first met you during my first week after reassignment. Please, don't be cross at me."

She huffed. "I'm tired, Harrison. I don't like to see you angry. It upsets me when you get like this."

"Come, come," he cooed. "Let's go and get some cocoa and try to forget about the unfortunate events that have just occurred."

"And you'll forget about that poor boy? You won't bother him?" She glanced at Gale, who was staring, quite confused only a few feet away, listening to the entire conversation.

"Of course, darling. Though if he tries anything…anything again I might not be able to be dissuaded, even by you."

She nodded. "Nothing will."

"Good," he nodded firmly, then turned back to Gale. "I'll be watching you, Hawthorne. Watch. Your. Step."

And then he turned back to her, quite happy with her apparent allegiance to him and together they strode away, his grip firm on her wrist. He smiled the rest of the day, and tried to make her laugh. He bought her a pair of earrings, a lavender and grey scarf, and two chocolate covered strawberries before promptly returning her to her father's house before making his way back to resume Peacekeeping duties.

She had never felt more trapped.

…

Dusk has fallen over the district. It's cold now, and the wind has picked up a bit. Leaves are being thrown around the streets, swirling in upward drafts and rushing down alleyways. Most are settling in for supper. Madge Undersee though, is making her way toward the meadow. She's needed a place to think, and there's no better one in the district, in her opinion.

However, when she finally steps off the cracked road and onto hard earth, she finds herself in the company of another. Someone she didn't expect, and was not ready for in the least: Gale. He's brooding, or at least mulling over something unpleasant if the scowl on his face is any indicator but she pretends not to notice. She's nervous, but forces herself over to him, slowly easing herself onto the ground next to him.

"Didn't expect to see you here tonight. Thought you'd be home with mommy and daddy eating a hot supper. Or couldn't you stomach it after thinking all day about our upcoming _date" _

"_No_, Gale. I didn't come because I couldn't stomach the thought of being anywhere near you. Though, it'd probably be a good idea to not be seen with me until the date."

"Right. Wouldn't want your boyfriend to get angry at you and end it."

She can't help but laugh, but it's not warm or sincere. "He's not my boyfriend, Gale. Though…not for lack of trying."

"Oh. So he's the lover scorned."

"He's the lover forcing his love on his desire, is more like it."

"He acts like you're engaged to him."

"I think in his eyes, we might. It's been like this since I met him at his ceremony. My father had to go, being the Mayor and all and because Mother was sick, he brought me. We met when we presented him the official saber of a Head-Peacekeeper-in-training. After we shook hands, he began to seek me out. He's been getting bolder recently."

"Sounds like a fuckin creep."

"Mhm. A perceptive observation." She glances at him, then up at the stars. They're so bright out here, something she always appreciates when she comes out to this end of the district. Though the ground is frigid and hard and she's got only a thin jacket on, she lays back in the grass, hands propping her head up.

"They're so many of them. The stars. Sometimes…sometimes I wish I could be one. They're so free, aren't they?"

"Madge."

"Hm?"

"Stop talking. Just watch."

She snorts, rolls her eyes but says nothing. Gale lays down next to her in the grass. He smells like smoke and soap and fresh pine. She finds it more intoxicating than even the cologne she smells on Finnick Odair when they meet at parties. She wants this moment to stay the way it is, and for a while it does.

"Do you do this often?" He's looking at her now and her stomach is fluttering.

"Lay in the grass? Yes. At home in the summer I do it quite a lot. Though I suppose I might have to put that off this year if Harrison Thread keeps lurking around the garden gate."

"No…no not that. I mean, do you come here a lot? It's just that I've never seen you here and I come out here a lot to think things through and I'm always alone. Which is why it was a little surprising that you just showed up like you've been here a million times."

She instinctively freezes and looks around, trying to pinpoint the places the Capitol could have devices listening to everything she says. But there are none here, and she can relax. She knows she can, but she's finding it increasingly difficult. "Yes. But I usually come here at night. When everything is quite and the moon is high."

"Ms. Perfect breaks her father's rules, what would he think?"

She shrugs. "I've never been perfect. It's all one big allusion for the Capitol. Even here, Gale, we all are forced to play their games. And quite frankly, I'm not so sure I care for my father's opinion now anyway. At least not about this."

They lapsed into silence again. It was comfortable, and she even began to feel as if she were going to slip off into sleep with Gale beside her. His body was protecting her from the chill, and his smell and the stars and the soft grass were all making her drowsy.

"Hey. I just. Thanks. You know…for your help today. When he came at me I thought I'd be at the stocks tonight. I probably would be, if you hadn't stepped in."

"It's almost bizarre to hear you say that. Last week you hated me, and barely said anything to me. Now we're here and you're actually _thanking_ me. Who knew Gale Hawthorne had manners?"

He snorts, shakes his head. "Don't get too used to it."

She's not even sure why, but it makes her laugh. And then Gale's laughing too and they're actually having a moment. It's weird and totally out of left field, this entire conversation and she's pretty sure she's going to wake up soon in bed and realize this was all some weird dream. And then she'll have to face the fair again. But then Gale sits up and the wind hits her and she knows she's awake.

"Come on Undersee, time to go home before daddy sends out the troops to find you."

Gale's strong hand helps her up, and it makes her blush. "Thanks."

"So…I guess I'll see you this Friday for our uh…date."

"Yeah, sure. Or…at school." Her hair is suddenly so interesting and she can't help but play with the split ends.

He smirks. "I'll see you, Undersee."

"Bye, Gale."

**Merry Christmas! Sorry that this is two days late, but think of it as a belated present! It was supposed to be up last night, but I've been so busy I just crashed. Thank you so much for the reviews so far! 34 if an insane number for me, and the most I've ever gotten. Your reviews have made me want to write better, and give you more to enjoy and I hope I did ok in this chapter! There's some Gadge, but more next! What are your thoughts? Hate it? Love it? Was it eh? Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Balaam, it's good to see you again."

Her father's strong voice drew her toward the living room. Though dread coursed through her and she wanted nothing more to stay in the library for a respite from their Capitol visitors she bit her cheek, and then set her face with a warm smile as she entered the room.

There were loud coos, and a few flashes of camera light as she settled herself respectfully just behind her father. Her mother surprisingly was present as well, reclining in a chair by the fire with a steaming cup of herbal tea. It only drove the seriousness and importance of these people into her mind and she made sure to straighten her shoulders.

"Margaret, darling you look more radiant than ever, if I may be so bold." She proffered her hand, and fought the bile rising in her throat when Balaam pressed his cool lips to her skin.

"It's lovely to see you as well. I do love your hair. The color is so vibrant." In actuality, the color of his hair exactly matched the look of mashed peas, with a hint of lemon zest.

"Isn't it though? When I saw it I just couldn't resist it! Have you thought of doing your hair at all? It's so bland darling. Lovely, of course. Of course it is, with your good breeding. But it could use a bit of flare, I think."

She glanced at her father quickly, only to receive a harsh look. Turning back, she smiled a bit weakly. "I'll have to consider it then."

Afterwards, the smell of bourbon wafted toward her and the door to the office was firmly shut, she had Sophia make up a few sandwiches and a pitcher of apple sider before retiring to her room. She would not be coming down to dinner. And though her father would be angry, she knew she was safe as long as Balaam and his minions were nearby. Because the one thing she was certain of was that of all things, her father was most afraid of making a scene.

…..

They headed for a birch tree situated in a corner of the meadow, its canopy resplendent with the natural colors of autumn. Though dubious that she would find a comfortable spot to sit on, she was pleasantly surprised when Gale pointed out a patch of dried moss coating a few of the larger roots protruding from the ground. It was upon these that they sat.

"So..." he tried, his voice fading when his thought drifted out with the wind. "What did you pack? For lunch, I mean."

She fumbled with the straps for a second, her fingers dancing around the metal latch before she found her courage. It was _only_ Gale Hawthorne, she groused. His opinion didn't really matter anyway. Since this would turn out to be nothing more than a loose piece of gossip by the end of the day, she figured she should just get on with it and not worry about what he would think.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I made –"

"_You_ made? Don't you mean you had your _maid_ cook us up something? I'm sure daddy wouldn't let his darlingangel to get near the kitchen."

She cleared her throat, and tried to relax her clenched muscles. Having an argument was the last thing she wanted to partake in on one of the rare days she was allowed out without any supervision in sight. "No, Gale. I made it. Honestly, how else would I eat if I didn't make my way into the kitchen? Sophia helps around the house and yes, I suppose she does cook but only when she's not otherwise occupied with more important matters. So, contrary to your belief I actually _can_ cook. And I did today for this but if you can't—"

"I'm sorry."

She hadn't realized that her voice had been steadily getting louder and she looked up, startled by his proclamation into silence. He sounded…guilty for raising his doubts, something that was altogether unexpected.

He gave her a scowl. "What, Undersee? You look like you can't believe I said that."

A little laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head. "It's not like you've ever said it to me. Honestly I didn't think Gale Hawthorne was capable of it."

He looked a little guilty. "Listen. I've been meaning…"

"Gale. Don't apologize just because I said that. I'm ok with you not saying it. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty."

"It only makes me feel more guilty, Undersee. Christ." He stood up, and the swiftness of it made her jump, and left her feeling so small as he paced back and forth in front of her, running his fingers through his hair. "I…I mean it bothers me that you don't feel like I should have to apologize to you. You should. You should be demanding it. Hell, _I_ would be demanding it if I were in your shoes." Now he rounded on her, pointing at her. "You're the mayor's daughter. You're supposed to want me to say I'm sorry. And I'm supposed to be enough of a man to say it to you. And I haven't."

"So say it."

He stopped. The silence was disconcerting after the moments of his loud, echoing voice booming out across the meadow. "What?"

"You heard me," she shrugged, finding and steading her voice. "Apologize."

He furrowed his brow. His hands shoved deep into his pockets, he suddenly looked like a small boy, not the giant man he was becoming. He bit his lip, and kicked a lose rock away from them, watching it bounce along the firm earth until it settled in the grass.

She waited patiently, hands folded on her lap. She would wait till he sorted out his thoughts. She needed the reprieve to sort through her own. When she had gained the courage to talk so frankly with Gale Hawthorne she wasn't quite sure, but hoped it wouldn't end before their not-date was through.

"I'm uh. I'm sorry, Undersee. For treating you like shit and being a…"

"Jerk?"

He nodded quickly.

"You're forgiven. Now can we eat?" She smiled reassuringly, just to convey the simple yet profoundly confusing idea that she had really forgiven him for all the times he had been such a jerk to her. And he seemed to smile as he sat down across from her, staring at the basket. "You're something else Undersee you know that?"

She smiled, pulling out two sets of plates and silverware wrapped tightly in two sets of cloth. A pitcher of iced tea was put on a firm rock behind them to keep the drink cool. And then finally she placed the three dishes she had made.

"What did you make?"

She removed the first lid. "A tossed salad, with mixed grilled vegetables dressed with balsamic vinaigrette. Then there's shepherd's pie" she muttered, nervously lifting the lid off of the dish and only relaxing slightly when she saw the noticeable steam wafting into the air. "And then finally, chocolate strawberry mousse cake. It's the one thing that I needed the most help on."

"Whoa. You do this every year?"

She blushed, but nodded.

"Can we start? I mean is there anything I have to do first or can we just…"

The conversation ebbed quickly after their plates were filled. Both concentrated on eating, both eager and hungry from the walk to the meadow and their emotional conversation. Soon however, the cake was cut and both lounged against the tree, slowly eating.

"This has to be the best lunch I've had in a while."

She laughed, shoveling another bite of cake into her mouth, even though her stomach felt ready to burst. "That might be the nicest compliment I've had in a long while."

"Don't tell my mom about that though, she's something in the kitchen and competitive enough that she might challenge you to reclaim her title."

"I've no doubt she'd easily beat me. Are your siblings as competitive as you and your mom?"

Laughter escaped him as he turned to her with a bemused expression. "I'm not competitive, Undersee."

It's her turn to laugh. "Oh, no? So I'm mistaken and you don't actually jump at every chance you get to prove to everyone watching how tough you are? You don't make bets with boys and then laugh when you finally win. And when you lose you don't kick the ground and almost start a fight. You're right, how could I have been so stupid."

"Have you been watching me Undersee?"

She blushed, and shook her head. But her voice was caught in her throat and her face was heating up and she was just waiting for him to say something that would be so devastating and horrible. Instead, he only laughed. "I am a bit, aren't I? Yeah, Rory and Vick and Posy are all competitive. Posy especially because she's always trying to prove she's one of the boys. Vick is always trying to beat everyone out with his grades. And Rory will try anything if he's dared to just to say he isn't afraid."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full."

He nodded, and drained the rest of his ice tea. "But they're pretty cool. They might be the most important things in my life, ya know?" He turned to her, "if you tell someone I said that, I'll deny it till I die Undersee."

"Who exactly would I tell Hawthorne?"

He nodded uneasily, and they lapsed again into silence. "So…what's it like being the daughter of the most influential man in the district?"

She shot him a look, but upon realizing that he was actually serious and not just trying to rile her up, she settled herself down further against the tree, making herself more comfortable. "Well…it's a lot of pressure I guess. Everyone expects something of you. And with the parties, I've always got to look like I'm just having the best day of my life no matter how I really feel."

He nods. "Sounds…a lot tougher than I thought. I uh, I figured you enjoyed feeling powerful and just went to parties all the time."

"No. Actually, I hate those parties. I'm either expected to entertain them, and listen to them constantly trash the district, or I have to suck up to them and make them believe that I think that the President walks on water. And they're so grabby and they never go to bed and they're always drinking something. I really, really hate it when they come actually. It's why I was in the meadow. I had to get away."

"You're full of surprises Undersee, you know that?"

A distant rumble of thunder interrupted her. Hanging low over the mountain peaks just visible above the tree line was an ominous black storm cloud. Already, great torrents of rain could be seen raining down like bombs upon the mountain side. The wind picking up and the great limbs of the beech swaying in the wind shook them out of their awestruck stare.

"We better get back. I'll walk you home."

They packed quickly, checking under fallen leaves and toadstools for any wandering utensils before setting off at a brusque pace. For a while, as they meandered around the decrepit houses of the Seam, she was too caught up in watching the children scurry home to even remember to be nervous. And Gale, for the most part, seemed to be in the same boat. Neither thought of Harrison Thread, though the threat of retaliation for any…undesirable actions hung in the back of their mind.

It wasn't until they had reached the picket fence at the back of her house, and cool, wet raindrops were starting to fall towards the earth that she realized that she might have something for him.

"Wait. Can you…I mean would you mind waiting? I have something inside."

"For me, Undersee? As what a parting gift?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. Instead, she began to wring her hands. "Are you going to wait or not?"

He shrugged, then nodded. "But hurry, I don't wanna be caught in this storm. Getting drenched and living in the Seam don't really go together, especially in October."

She smiled, then turned and raced inside. She barely acknowledged Charles as she darted past him and up the stairs, throwing herself into her room in her excitement. With nervous anticipation, she pushed her desk aside, revealing a few loose floorboards under which she had hidden certain, unsanctioned treasures from the Capitol. From this collection, she pulled a dusty leather bound book with a gold emblazoned title. After dusting it off and finally weighing the risks, she turned and rushed back down the stairs.

Gale was waiting outside, in the same position as before. When he heard her, he turned and smiled at her slightly, a crooked smile. Now her nerves took over, and her steps became uneasy, her hands shaking as she held it out to him. Suddenly, she was nervous that he would reject it. Reject her.

"What's this?"

"It's a…it's a book."

"Yeah, good eyes Undersee. I understand that. Why'd you give this to me?"

"I just. I think you might be able to _relate_ to the story a bit and that you might enjoy something that's totally illicit and wonderful and…I think you could really like it. At least I think you'll like it."

He was turning the book around, opening the cover to view the yellowed pages, flipping through them slowly. "_The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_? Sounds…weird."

She frowned, and when he noticed it, smiled at her. "Not a bad weird…just—weird."

She clutched at the fence beside her, her fingers tracing patterns into the white-washed wood. Her stomach was fluttering, as if butterflies or bees were inside of her, and she couldn't understand what made her so utterly nervous to be doing this.

"Thanks, Undersee. I'll take a look at it."

"If you don't want too…"

"No, I really will. I promise. And I don't hand out promises lightly."

She swallowed, and started playing with her scarf. "I know."

He raised his hand, then turned and started back down the walk toward the Seam, the book carefully hidden in his jacket already, his eyes glancing around to make sure he could move unobserved from her backyard.

"Gale?"

He turned back around, and raised his eyebrows.

"It's Madge."

He smiled, and nodded his head. "I'll see you around then, _Madge_."

….

_So what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Was it just eh? This one gave me a hard time. What do you think's going to happen next? Predictions? Gale and Katniss argument coming up, as well as some nice Peeta/Madge friendship and maybe a little Hawthorne love. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you so much for all 40 of them! It means a lot :)_


	7. Chapter 7

"So. Word around school is that you and Madge had some fun on your date."

He shrugged, and hoped any answer he gave would satisfy whatever itch this Townie was trying to scratch. "Yeah, it wasn't too bad." He again started down the hallway, and didn't try to stop the audible groan that erupted when she grabbed his sleeve and followed.

"So you actually **did** take her to the slag heap? What a naught boy you are indeed. I'm surprised Madge didn't say anything about the impropriety of the situation but I guess my father was right. It is always the quiet ones."

He stopped dead and whipped around, grabbing her arm hard. "What? Cartwright you better start explaining because I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

She raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard everyone talking about your wild time with Madge Undersee on Friday? I'm surprised, you being the big man on campus and everything. You didn't notice every person in school whispering your name?"

"Well it would defeat the purpose if I _heard_ them whispering Cartwright." Why did she suddenly care now? In fact, why did anyone care at all what the fuck he did? Nobody cared when his father was crushed to death. Nobody whispered then, or reached out to talk to him in the halls. Nobody even bat an eye. Why now, at the most insignificant thing?

"So you didn't fool around with Madge, and then hurriedly walk her home even though it was about to pour outside?" The skepticism in her voice was really grating his nerves.

"I walked her home, sure but nothing as eventful as what you're fishing for happened. All we did is eat."

But she was grinning now and already backing away from them, her eyes pin wheeling around in their sockets. "So you **do** like her?! Oh this is going to be huge." And then she rushed away.

"Wha….I didn't. Delly!" She only waved and turned down a side hall, already flanked by two other blonde brats. Leaving him alone, as the warning bell rang.

And confused.

…..

Freedom. The school bell was still ringing in his ears as he burst through the doors leading into the playground. Today was a particularly taxing day. Every stupid kid in the building kept glancing in his direction, as if they were sly enough to talk about him and catch a glance without him knowing. They were all stupid, and bored he decided, if they had nothing to do but talk about him and Undersee and their damn lunch. And the rumors. Just plain ridiculous. Did he look like the type to propose just because the food was good? And Undersee was way, way too prissy for _anyone_ to seriously believe the rumors of late night rendezvous at the slag heap. She'd probably die if anything stained her clothes. Not to mention what her father would do.

Where was Katniss? He needed to speak with her. She'd always been able to calm him down. Maybe they could go hunting. It'd probably be a good idea to clear his head, and what better way to do so then to check the snares and do some quick hunting. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get some wild turkey and get some substantial meat on his table.

There was Katniss. Leaning up against the brick looking bored. Oh great, Mellark was there too. He was always hanging around her now. It was kind of pathetic. Didn't he get it? Katniss wasn't interested, never had been. She was just being…polite. Probably didn't want to crush the kid's spirit. But this was dumb. He wasn't just wasting his time anymore. He was wasting Katniss' and by extension his.

When Peeta saw him, he smiled almost shyly, then said something to Katniss and scurried away. "Hey Catnip. What did the runt want?"

She shrugged, started shuffling toward the grey building where the lower levels were organized. "Nothing. Just talking."

He felt the sneer. "You two have been doing that a lot lately."

She turned, stared up at him with her lips pressed tightly together. "Been keeping track have you?"

"Well it's not really hard to keep track when you're left in the woods every day because someone is off pretending to be a Townie every day with sir bakes a lot."

"Would you listen to yourself? You're ridiculous. Besides, I haven't bothered you about what you and Madge got up too on your date. Not that I really want to know but when the whole school starts talking about it, it'd be nice to know the actual details."

"There's nothing to know about. We ate lunch. We talked. The end."

"Great answers Gale. You give me vague open ended answers but you have the right to know every detail about what _I _do?"

"I didn't say I expected every detail but the highlights would be nice I think. I do have a right, being your best friend and all that. Or did you replace him with me because you can get better food hanging around him? I bet he drops rolls in the fire all the time so you can take them home."

"You sound so stupid right now Gale. _God_ get your head out of your ass and talk to me when you aren't being so stupid."

He watched her walk away, but didn't stop her. Great. What an ending to a horrible day.

….

"Margaret? Is that you?"

It startled her completely to hear her father's voice. Normally he was at work till after sundown, signing papers and conducting teleconferences and reviewing court cases. But as she entered his home office, she found her father sitting in his leather chair with tight lips, clutching a glass of brandy. Her mother was on one of the chairs in the corner of the room, sipping tea.

"Father? Mother? What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Margaret, sit down."

She settled down into her chair slowly, glancing quickly toward her mother, who was staring intently into her glass. Whatever this was about had to be bad if her father had made sure to have the conversation on a day when her mother was feeling up to sitting in the office. She felt guilty at the sudden anger toward her mother and her fickle sickness. She did as she was told. Her father hadn't talked to her as sternly as he was now since the Christmas debacle, during which she had spilled expensive wine on an equally expensive suit worn by an altogether displeased Adramalech. He had grown to power through familial ties to Abaddon who is largely credited to be the official mastermind of the Hunger Games. He had made sure to make his displeasure known, and Madge had been forced to clean the dishes for the rest of the night.

She stared up at her father, face a blank mask. Instead of using words, she implored him for the reason through her eyes and the tilt of her head.

"There have been several rumors going around the district Margaret, which need to be clarified. Did you or did you not go on a date with Gale Hawthorne."

She couldn't help but stop the blush, but pressed forward before her father drew unnecessary conclusion. "Well…yes but father it was because of the pick a date at the harvest festival."

"And you have **not** been cavorting around with this Hawthorne boy, or going to…to do unmentionable things with him."

She could stop the blush this time, though she couldn't help the brief image of heated kisses and exposed skin that flashed through her head like lightning. "No, father. I don't know why it really matters what a bunch of busybodies gossip about though. It's harmless."

Obviously not, since her father's reaction was to slam his fists into the desk. "It matters because that idle talk makes its way to the Capitol with every Peacekeeper on leave. Have you no concern over the difficult situation that has been thrust upon us because of your lack of propriety?"

"Lack of…lack of propriety father? I haven't done anything wrong! What is this all about?" She was scrambling for something definite to help her understand why her father was acting like a panicked fool, though a sinking feeling in her stomach already hinted at what she hoped was untrue.

"The fact that the Capitol has been informed of your courtship with Harrison Thread means nothing to you does it? If word gets about that you are running around like a wild beast with unmentionables from the Seam, do you know how much of a fool you make the Capitol look? Nothing good ever comes from that Margaret. And so, effective immediately all contact with the Hawthorne boy is to be eliminated. In fact, I don't want you consorting with any of them."

"But Katniss is my friend! This is ridiculous, mother stop him." Though she knew no help would come, with the way her mother was trying to focus on anything other than her daughter.

"You're father's right dear. Now, Harrison will be coming over for the evening meal. Why don't you go upstairs and change into a more…appropriate attire, hm?"

She fought the urge to stomp and shriek like a five year old. Instead, she threw her father a harsh glare, before turning swiftly and exiting the room. Tonight…tonight would be interesting.

….

"Bed," he orders sternly, though his quick smile undermines his authority. It's an easy smile that would baffle those whose company he comes in contact with during the day. Most people can't imagine that he smiles at all and sometimes he likes to imagine the reactions that certain people would have upon seeing the ease with which it spreads. But he promises himself that few will have that chance. It's not worth opening up to all the kids around him, because the chances that they'll all make it—that he'll make it are slim.

He's in charge tonight. His mother went on a late errand to return some pressed laundry to the blacksmith's wife. Though it's normally too dangerous to risk a trek to town after darkness descends, the blacksmith pays his mother extra, and sometimes invites her in for a slice of buttered bread and weak tea. He's leaning against his door, watching bemusedly as Vick and Rory clamber into bed, while Posy struggles to pull herself up. Usually she sleeps with their mother, but on nights when she's away, he lets her snuggle with him. Of course her reason is because she wants to make sure that _Gale_ has sweet dreams. He lets her think she's fooling him. It makes him sad to think that they won't all be able to fit like they used to. Everyone's growing so fast, it won't be long until these nights are a memory.

They've just gotten a fresh supply of oil, so their lamp burns brightly, eradicating the creeping shadows that usually climb steadily up the walls like ivy. It's also the reason why Rory catches sight of the book on the floor as he pulls the quilt over him. He doesn't, unfortunately, notice that Rory even has the book in his hands, until he's waving it in the air. He'd been trying to hide it somewhere safe, where pudgy hands wouldn't be able to grapple with it and potentially damage it. And though he hasn't had a chance to read it, he'd been meaning to start it tonight, once the kids were all asleep.

"Hey Gale, what's this?" Rory's got this teasing lilt to his voice now that he's perfected over the years.

"Nothing, Rory just put it down. Time for _bed_." He hopes by stressing the point now Rory will give in and be complacent tonight. Unfortunately, luck isn't on his side.

"It doesn't look like a nothing to me, Gale." Rory turns it over in his hands, watching the light from the oil lamp dance across the gold lettering on the cover. It shimmers like a precious treasure. Nothing else in the house shines like that.

"You're right. It's worth more than your life." He snatches the book, checks to see if there is any damage. He doesn't quite understand why it matters so much to him that Rory was swinging it around, but it does.

"Did your girlfriend give it to you?"

He snaps his head up. Posy is giggling, and trying to hide it, though he can still see it through her pudgy fingers. "What? She's not my girlfriend."

"That's not what I heard." Vick surprisingly has blurted this out. He hasn't spoken out of turn with him ever. Why now? He continues, "the kids in school were saying you took her on a real date and ended up asking her to marry you. Is it true? Did you?"

He laughs, though it sounds odd in his ears. "Are you crazy? No of course not. We just had lunch."

"Doesn't seem like it was just lunch, if she gave you a book that's worth more than our lives altogether."

He rolls his eyes, climbs into bed between Rory and Vick. Posy wriggles her way between him and Rory, and smiles up at him. "Can you read us some? Please Gale? Ms. Madge gave it too you so it has to be good."

It did sound pretty good. Not a boring book that the Capitol supplied for their 'education' if you could even call it that. Would it do any harm?

"I'm not sure…"

"Why not? Besides, then you can tell her all about what a family man you are. Maker her swoon."

Why would he tell Madge that? He wouldn't, of course. That'd be stupid. She'd probably laugh. Think it was pathetic even. But no, she had seemed nice in the meadow and during their lunch. She had given him the book. But did she expect it to be only for him? Some sort of special connection they could share? But why would she want that? He was poor. She was ungodly rich.

"Why would I want to do that, anyway?"

"Because you like her."  
"Do not, Rory. Knock it off before you give Posy the wrong idea."

"Please Gale? Just a little bit? I promise I'll be a big girl and go back to my room right after."

"What's the harm Gale?"

"Please?"  
"Please?"  
"It'll impress her."

"Fine. Fine. If it'll get you to shut up and go to bed." He grinned at them. Posy tightened her grip on his shirt, burrowed deeper under the quilt.

He cracked it open. Gently turned the pages, marveling at how white and new they looked. God, she'd kill him if he smudged a page. This was a bad idea.

He sighed, resigned. Just a little. He cleared his throat. "**Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy.**" (1).

…

Lying in bed was almost as intolerable as the dinner had been, Madge later speculated. Perched on the window seat, with her head pressed against the cool glass, she let out a heave of unease. Dinner had been almost as unbearable as the state dinners her father held during Capitol visits. Harrison had been nothing but polite; the poster child of the polite brown-noser in her opinion. Except for when he would turn and bore his eyes into her eyes with an almost dangerous aura radiating from them.

Afterward, he had excused them for a short excursion into the garden. He had been a gentleman, as always as her parents watched him. He even helped her into her jacket before escorting her on his arm out onto the veranda, and then down the path.

It had only been after, when they were safely away from prying eyes and sharp ears that he let the mask fall. He had pressed her against the garden wall and stolen a kiss from her, thrusting his tongue into her before she could stop him, and though she was ashamed for it, made her moan as he pressed her hands against the wall. Even now, she could feel the tingle of his touch on her bruised lips.

"_I don't want you seeing that Hawthorne boy again Margaret. Do you understand?"_

She hadn't been able to say anymore before he roughly dragged her back to his chest, and held her possessively there for a while, letting the cool wind calm their heightened nerves. And afterwards, he had become so gentle, slowly stroking her pulse point with his thumb, and linking their fingers together as they moved among the dying flowers.

She remembered it like it was a dream, and not reality. Some parts were missing. Some were only fragments. What she did remember was subtle cologne, another heated kissing session upon a stone sundial. A hurried grope. Finally, when they were back upon the veranda and they could once more hear her parent's quiet conversation, she had stopped him.

"_It's not true you know, the rumors."_

He had smiled. Kissed the corner of her lips. _"Good. I'd hate to think that any of those nasty rumors were true about you anyway, babe."_

"_Why's that Harrison? You don't trust me?" _

"_Shh…don't think like that. I do. Of course I do. It's just that I'm not a patient man Margaret." _

She had indulged him with a real smile, though she had thought ruefully that it had been evident for a while that he had a low toleration for almost everything that didn't go entirely his way. But what he had said after was what was keeping her awake. There was a hidden threat among his words. An almost animal threat. A dangerous threat.

"_Besides…you're mine._"

**Happy Valentines Day! I thought I'd give you something nice to help you celebrate it and I hope that you enjoyed it and it didn't disappoint. Reviews are always appreciated and I love them all. Thank you so much for helping me almost break 50! You guys rock! Thank you! **

Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis.

Though they're origins are interesting and I don't doubt some of you would go and look up their original meanings, I put them down here because as a wise woman once screeched, "_Ain't nobody got time for dat._"

Abaddon- Destroyer  
Adramalech-Samarian god to whom children were sacrificed.


	8. Chapter 8

Gale found himself in his favorite spot that night on the couch, watching as his siblings played some ancient looking board game that he had found under the cupboard years ago when he was Vick's age. The object of the game was to buy as many properties as possible as you made your way around the board, until you literally took all of the money from the other players. It was fun, but frustrating. He could never seem to get the hang of it. Neither, it seemed, could Posy.

"No, you can't do that Vick!"

"It's on the rule sheet Pose!"

"Both of you stop it, before you get Ma in here. Vick just _please_ for the love of Panem just take your move."

"But Rory, if he does that then I'll have no more money!"

"Do I hear fighting in there?" His mother called from the kitchen, where she was slowly cleaning a pot that had held their dinner. To the untrained ear, she sounded irritated; however Gale could discern a hint of a smile in her voice.

"No!"  
"No mama!"  
"Sorry!"

"Five more minutes guys, and then it's time for bed. And _no_ reading tonight, I don't care how close you are to the end, it's a school night and none of you have gotten more than six hours of sleep for the past week."

"But _ma_ there's only two more chapters and we just _haveta_ finish it tonight or I don't know what I'm going to do," Vick whined from his position on the floor, even as he counted the colorful bits of paper in his fist.

Hazelle came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron as she knelt down between Posy and Rory. "Aren't we being a bit dramatic here? When's it due back at the school anyway?"

"Uh, well—" he started nervously.

"It's not due to the school mama; Ms. Madge gave it to us!"

Gale had the unsettling feeling that his mother was staring at him, even though she was really looking down at the board game, her eyes calculating the number of moves until the game would finally be finished and the house could finally reclaim peace.

"Two more moves, then bed. Gale?"

"Hm?"

"Come and help with the dishes."

His shoulders slumped, but he obeyed. Taking up a position with a rag to wipe the droplets of water clinging to their cookware, he steeled himself for his mother's sharp scolding for not exactly telling him that it was a gift. He was even ready for the mortifying possibility that his mother would bring up the Slag Heap.

"So, when is this Madge coming to dinner?"

That was a new one. "Uh…I don't think she's ever going to come," he said, keeping his voice nice and easy to show her that she wasn't fazing him one bit.

"Well, I just assumed she would be. You've never gotten a gift from the other girls you fool around with so I just assumed that it was a serious thing."

"Well, it's not."

"Then what's the problem with her coming to dinner? It doesn't have to be for the intentions you think I have Gale Hawthorne. It can just be to say thank you for the present. I don't know if you've noticed but that book has them actually _excited_ Gale which is something that I haven't seen them get—well not from a book anyway."

He shot his mother a long look with a raised eyebrow just so she knew he would never believe that she wasn't going to be looking for anything that would give her any inkling that a romantic link could possibly be…well…possible. "Well…it's complicated."

"Oh, how complicated could it be really? Everything seems more complicated in your own head."

"Well, I doubt she'd be exactly thrilled to be here. She's not exactly used to these types of conditions."

She laughed, and handed him a dripping pot scoured by the flames. "Not used to the conditions? What is she the Mayor's daughter or something?"

He bit his lip, and refused to look up. There was a pregnant pause.

"Oh. _Oh _Gale. You tell me right now that it's not Madge _Undersee_ you got this present from."

He bit his cheek, but only shrugged.

"_Dammit_ Gale how could you be so reckless. I mean, I'm not exactly fine with you running around with all the girls you can at school, but the _Mayor's daughter_ Gale?"

"Ma! I'm not fooling around with her I'm not."

She raised her eyebrow, and put a hand on her hip. He gripped her shoulders, and began to knead at the lumps of tensed muscle beneath her skin. "Ma I promise, we're not."

"So she just gave you this book for no reason?"

Nope. Not that he could think of, though he had been wondering the reason for this himself for a while now. He shook his head, started running the towel around the base of a plate now, sopping up the water that was numbing his fingers.

"I trust you Gale. If you say you're being careful, then I believe you."

He smiled, kissed her on the cheek and set the dishcloth down. "I'm going to read them one chapter before bed."

"Just one. Gale I mean it."

He nodded, and started toward the bedroom.

"Gale. I was serious. I expect to see her at dinner on Friday."

…

"You're sure you heard right?"

He nodded, threw a handful of faded copper leaves into the air. "Sure did. Ma told Gale that she better be there on Friday or else. I don't think he has a choice, even if he doesn't want her to come."

She raised herself onto her knees, and shivered as the wind played with the ends of her coat. Leaning over, she leaned against Rory's stomach, laughing as he let out a dramatic groan. "Did he really seem unhappy that she was coming to dinner?"

He shrugged. "Didn't look too happy. But he didn't put up much of a fight either. I don't think he's actually sure how he should feel right now."

"Well this is perfect! If Madge can charm the family, and Hazelle likes her enough then that's just another push toward getting to our goal."

"Yeah, if Ma doesn't go and completely smother what we've accomplished with her questions. I bet you she gets so uncomfortable that she leaves early."

She flicked his nose, and lay down next to him, breathing in the faint scent of homemade soap. "I doubt she's that bad."

He laughed, turned on his side to look at her. "Yeah, right and President Snow is a great guy who doesn't enjoy the Hunger Games. Ma doesn't mean to do it, but she asks all the right questions at all the wrong times sometimes. I swear it's a miracle that we even tell her we have friends."

"Oh stop."

"Seriously. She basically started planning my marriage to you after the first time we hung out together. Thank _God_ I put a stop to _that_."

She closed her mouth, and tried to stop the sinking feeling in her stomach. What would be so wrong with that anyway? Did he really not understand at all that she liked him? How stupid were boys, really? They couldn't all be this dumb could they? If they were, she was really screwed.

"Oh yeah…good," she muttered, still not able to fully take the disappointment out of her voice.

"Besides, if anyone's going to make moves like that, it's certainly not going to be my _mother_. "

She didn't exactly appreciate this topic of conversation and decided a quick change would be best before she accidently let her frustration out at him. If he started asking why she was so upset, she was going to spill it all and she couldn't because he was one) a boy and two) stupid and he'd take it the wrong way. Or at least that's what girls in the locker room said when they changed for gym.

"So tell me again who told Hazelle that Gale got the book from Madge?" She flipped onto her stomach, and began to dig up the dry grass, tying it in knots to make a sort of rope.

"Posy. She just kinda looked up at Ma and told her that we didn't have to give the book back to the school because _Ms. Madge_ had given it to us. You shoulda seen Gale's face. He looked so scared for this one second I thought he was going to bolt. He went real quiet and then just stared at ma like he was ready for her to pounce."

She giggled, then immediately felt stupid for giggling. "Of course. Leave it to Posy to move our diabolical plans forward. We should have asked her to help us."

He smiled and shook his head. "Nah. She can't keep secrets. Besides, if we had, I wouldn't be able to spend all my free time with you alone."

She blushed, and smiled at Rory. Maybe boys weren't hopeless.

…

Harrison was stupid. He continually fluctuated like a pendulum between jealously and love. One second he was glaring at everyone around them like they were hostile enemies about to deliver a death blow, the next he was kissing her hand and laughing with her. If it weren't for her father's watchful gaze and adamant demands that she spend her time with him, she would have spurned him and taken respite by the piano. And of course, tonight when she had finally gotten away and had just sat down to play a little tune to settle herself, her father had forbidden it. Apparently, mother had taken another turn for the worse.

Nothing that she did seemed right now. If she was talking to Peeta or another boy from Town, she was instantly accosted with questions. If she played too loudly or at the wrong time of night, she was scolded. If she didn't help entertain guests, she was lazy. If she spent too much time with Capitol liaisons she was being too frivolous with her time. When had her life turned into a trap? Why couldn't everyone just leave her be for a few hours?

It was to this end that she found herself trudging through the night toward the Meadow. The cold wind was fresh and so unlike the stale air of her house that she didn't even mind that her legs were numb and her ears were starting to ache.

She had been looking for a quiet place where she could sit by herself and just collect herself. But of course, fate couldn't be accommodating. There sitting where the grass was highest and sheltered from the wind by a tree, sat Gale Hawthorne. She took a deep breath, and tried to muster her courage to go sit down. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway. Just Gale Hawthorne, she kept chanting as she marched across the field.

"Long time no see, stranger." He said, moving over to allow her room as she approached. She blushed, and shrugged. For once, she was glad that it was so dark in the center of this field.

"It hasn't been that long."

"More than a week, Undersee. Didn't you tell me you came here _often_? We must have different definitions."

She smiled, and turned to look at him. He hadn't broken eye contact with the sky, not once since she had sat down. "Glad to see you've been keeping track."

He rolled his eyes, and she thought she saw a quick smile, but then he lay down in the grass. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Never." She replied, laying down in the grass beside him. Being so close to him, she had the overwhelming feeling of being short. In fact, Gale dwarfed her by a good foot, which she could tell by how much longer his legs shot out into the darkness than her own did.

"That's Gemini, up there." He said, pointing toward a cluster of stars just ahead of them.

"Where?" She asked, her voice breathy and quiet. Another novelty of the Meadow was that it always seemed to take away her breath and leave her voice soft and powerless.

He took hold of her wrist, and pointed it up into the sky. Looping his fingers around her own, so that both of them had their hands upraised. With a free finger he pointed. "Follow my finger," he told her softly, and as he spoke he began to trace the constellation with their hands. It looked so small, from this distance that she had the ridiculous idea that they would break it. And meanwhile, her face was heating up and there was another stupid smile on her face.

"I see it!" She proclaimed, excitement filling her. And she did, really. It looked like the outline of two people conjoined.

Gale turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Gale. I never would have if you hadn't helped you."

He nodded, and let their hand drop back onto the hard ground. Her fingers were tingling, and felt warm to her now. No longer did they feel like blocks of ice and there was a fluttering in her stomach entirely foreign to her. None of this seemed to happen when she was around anyone else, not even around Harrison though she had a deep suspicion, a terrible suspicion that it should.

They stayed silent for a while. Just enjoying the night. She watched, finally content. She felt like every problem that she faced had simply dissolved into the wind. She wished that this moment could never end. No more responsibilities. No more trying to please others. No more tip-toeing around her sick mother. Just her and Gale and the night sky.

However, all good things had to come to an end.

Eventually, Gale sighed and stood up, reaching down to help her up as well. She smiled, and silently waved before starting to walk away.

"Hey…hey Undersee?"

She turned quickly. Gale had his hand behind his head, and looked a little nervous. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if…well wanna come to dinner this Friday?"

Her surprise must have been pretty clear, because Gale immediately began to backtrack.

"No, not like that. I mean, my Ma found out about the book and wanted to invite you to dinner as thanks and all. You don't have to come I'll just tell her you couldn't make it because of some Capitol thing."

She stepped forward, shaking her head. "No, no. I'd love to come."

He looked surprised now and she laughed. "What, didn't think I'd say yes?"

He shook his head quickly and breathed a deep sigh. "Well, ok. I'll see you on Friday, Undersee."

**Well, tada? I literally had the worst case of writers block for this, you have no idea. I wanted to literally beat Gale and Madge until they gave me something. Eventually Hazelle stepped in though. Reviews are appreciated! I don't know if this was good or not. I just got really excited and wanted to post. I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for getting me to 54 reviews! That's so awesomely amazingly cool! **

**Josh**


End file.
